Superintendent
The Superintendent is a Bungie-created profile on Bungie.net. The Superintendent has the profile name of what appears to be seven vertical bars: |||||||. Viewed in a serif font, these bars are actually four capital I's followed by three lower-case L's. The Superintendent appears in a green box and has green text, the only such profile on Bungie.net known to date. Origin of The Superintendent The Superintendent made his first appearance on Bungie.net on 5/29/2008 at 5:44 PM PDT. Since then the Superintendent has been making regular posts. The Superintendent's post are normally brief, always in caps lock, and usually inform forum goers to KEEP IT CLEAN! However, If one checks the Superintendent's signature, it does say "Keep it clean!" but in lower case. The Superintendent in Halo 3 ODST On 10/8/2008 Bungie officially announced their current project, Halo 3: ODST. This 3 minute long trailer featured an unnamed ODST soldier and The Superintendent. Given the information given from Bungie updates, and the trailer it is now known that Superintendent is an AI tasked with the duties of urban maintenance and control for the City of New Mombasa. The Superintendent is responsible for notifying emergency services, regulating utilities, and coordinating traffic. This game takes place during the events of Halo 2, more specifically during the Prophet of Regret's assault on the City of Mombasa. The unnamed ODST soldier is making a drop when the Prophet of Regret’s cruiser makes a jump into slipspace within the city. This jump causes severe damage to the city, and to the Superintendent's network. The explosion also causes the majority of the jumping ODST soldier’s pods to disintegrate, with one lone exception, the unnamed ODST soldier (only one known thus far). The Superintendent monitors the crash landing of this lone ODST pod, mistaking it for a motor vehicle crash, until the lone ODST soldier emerges from the pod in the midst of a Covenant search party. The Superintendent then appears to help the unnamed ODST soldier evade the Covenant search parties, using its urban cameras, lighting, display boards, and control of city utilities. Official Bungie Release. Multiple Superintendents There are 6 Superintendents so far, and a seventh that may or may not be involved (he lacks Superintendent status and the special avatar, how ever was made at the same time as all the others) each of them has a different variation of the original Superintendent avatar. Each of their names are made up of multiple upper case "i"s and lower case "L"s The other Superintendents to date were found by TOM T 117 who found several after using combinations of eyes and ells and then later, Skibur who discovered a few when trying different member IDs. On June 10th 2009, all alternate Superintendent accounts were deleted due to inactivity. The main Superintendent account was deleted due to inactivity later in the year. Avatar The Superintendent's avatar is a circle inside a square with two eyes that appears to be holding a plunger and giving a thumbs up. The avatar has been seen on Bungie.net web cam and Frank O'Connor (Frankie) has been photographed wearing a shirt with the the Superintendent avatar. Originally several different avatars were found for each of the different users, however since the 9th of June all the Superintendents avatars have returned to the default image and no emotions seem to be present. On July 3rd, the default Superintendent avatar was spotted in Bungie's "And on the Seven7h Day.." ViDoc. On the Bungie Day '08 theme the Superintendent was on the "Games" blade, which was obsoleted due to the New Xbox Experience. Past Speculation to the Superintendent's Identity and Purpose Since the debut of the Superintendent there has been some speculation as to the true identity of the Superintendent, his role on Bungie.net, and the possibility of the Superintendent's involvement in another ARG. In a thread started by Bad Time 2 Die various points have been made for the purpose of the Superintendent. Possible Identity It is believed that Bungie Employees were controlling the account, and it has been speculated that The Superintendent was Frankie or Achronos. There is little evidence supporting this theory, and like many other Bungie mysteries, Bungie has not revealed any details. The only evidence supporting Frankie as the Superintendent has been the photo of him wearing a shirt with the Superintendent logo. On 6/15/2008 Luke Smith was also photographed wearing the Superintendent shirt at the MLG tournament in San Diego. Picture On 7/3/2008 Bungie issued a contest called Recon Road Trip where an unnamed Bungie employee wearing a Superintendent T-shirt in public may be found. The person who finds this employee will be issued Recon Armor if they have their copy of Halo 3. This article was posted by Luke Smith.1 In the August 15th weekly update, employees gave simple statements as to what they are "currently working on" and Joseph Staten's statement was "KEEP IT CLEAN!" Possible Bungie.net Role It has been speculated that the Superintendent is a "super mod" although, to date, no one has received any disciplinary action from the Superintendent. Like the Forum Ninjas and Bungie Employees, the Superintendent does not have a report feature on his post, thus adding to the speculation that the Superintendent may have moderation powers. Possible ARG It has also been theorized that the Superintendent may be the start of another ARG. So far this has proven to be unlikely because the Superintendent has yet to post anything other than simple Bungie.net tips and warnings to keep things clean. Support for the possible involvement of an ARG lies in the distinctness of the Superintendent's color, similar to the appearance of AdjutantReflex. There is also a "broken" superintendent, whose avatar is the default. Sightings The Superintendent has made several apperances. *On several Bungie employees, most notable Luke Smith and Frank O'Connor (Frankie). *On an unknown man during the E3 demonstration of Halo Wars. 2 *On the Recon Road Trip *Posted a News Item September 19, 2008 7:07pm PST Titled"KEEP IT CLEAN" *Posted a News Item September 22, 2008 7:07pm PST Titled"PARDON OUR DUST" *Appeared in a trailer for Bungie's next project on 9/25/2008 7:07 AM PDT Contact On June 18, 2008 at 9:52 Am PDT, IIIIIII, the Superintendent, posted in the Superintendent Discussion thread by stating "PLEASE REMAIN CALM!". Duardo, attempting to contact the Super, replied with "Why? Is there something wrong?" at 10:58 AM PDT. Duardo then sent the same thing via PM to the Super. At 11:10 AM PDT, IIIIIII replied to Duardo via PM with "IN CASE OF FIRE, USE STAIRS". Superintendent Misspells "KEEP IT CLEAN" The Superintendent has frequently replaced letters in the phrase "KEEP IT CLEAN" with numbers. The first instances of this is when he replaced the K with a 0. *Misspelling #1 *Misspelling #2 *Misspelling #3 *Misspelling #4 Since then, he has also replaced other letters, as shown here: *K7EP IT CLEAN *KE1P IT CLEAN *KEEP IT 1LEAN *KEEP I8 CLEAN *KEEP IT CLE0N *KEEP 0T CLEAN *KEEP IT C0EAN *KEEP IT CL3AN *KEE4 IT CLEAN Combined, the phrase becomes "0714 08 1030N". It was believed that he was writing out a date and time. This appears to be 07/14/08 10:30 which was when Microsoft's slot at E3 2008 was. Fans were excited to hear the announcement at E3, but were taken by surprise that there was no announcement. Instead a mysterious page substituting the Bungie.net homepage with a countdown to 7:07:07 AM, July 16th, 2008. Cancellation At 7:00 PM, Pacific Time, Bungie fans were disappointed to hear the bad news delivered by Harold Ryan that Bungie's publisher, Microsoft, delayed what would have been an announcement during the week of E3. The message, which replaced the SI homepage until late in the morning of July 16th, can be found here. A day after the message from Harold Ryan, the Bungie homepage was back to normal. Re-emergence On 19th September 2008, at 7:07 PM PDT, Bungie posted a news story suggesting a return of the SI. It contains the following interaction between the Superintendent AI and a Communications Officer on the UNSC Prowler, "Tokyo Rules". <\\> UNSC OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE <\\> CLASSIFIED SIGNALS ARCHIVE ONI.SEC.PRTCL-1A <\ OPENED PER OFFICIAL REQUEST DARE.V.500341(S1) \ SOURCE: URBAN INFRASTRUCTURE A.I. SUPERINTENDENT \ RECEPIENT: PROWLER “TOKYO RULES” COMM.DUTY.OFFICER >> NOTATION KEYWORD SEARCH: “EMERGENCY” “DATA” “CORRUPTION” >> (...) ~ QUERY RUNNING >> (..) >> (.) \ VTT TRANSCRIPT AS FOLOWS... :SUPERINTENDENT: “METROPOLITAN EMERGENCY!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “METROPOLITAN EMERGENCY!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “METROPOLITAN EMER--!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “We know. Personnel are en route. Can you--” :SUPERINTENDENT: “DETOUR! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “--put Kinsler on the line?” :SUPERINTENDENT: > DOG GROWLING(?) :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “Sorry, what?” :SUPERINTENDENT: “BE A HERO! REPORT VIOLATORS!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “Oh, come on... ” :SUPERINTENDENT: “METROPOLITAN EMER--!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “Listen. We have a report of core data corruption.” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “I need you to upload your--” :SUPERINTENDENT: “PARDON OUR DUST!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “YOUR TAX DOLLARS AT WORK!” :COMM.DUTY.FFICER “--logs for the last twenty-four hours!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “KEEP IT CLEAN!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “KEEP IT CLEAN!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “KEEP IT CLEAN!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: > PROFANITY (?) :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “We're sending a team, alright?” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “Until they arrive, all additional comm needs to route through me.” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “Repeat and acknowledge.” :SUPERINTENDENT: “OBEY POSTED LIMITS!” :SUPERINTENDENT: “YIELD TO UPHILL TRAFFIC!” :COMM.DUTY.OFFICER: “I'll take that as a ‘yes’...” :SUPERINTENDENT: “PLEASE REMAIN CALM!” \ ~ QUERY COMPLETE \ ARCHIVE CLOSED \> Then, again at 7:07PM, on 22nd September 2008, a second news story was posted by the Superintendent. <\\> UNSC OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE <\\> TAC-OPS LOGISTICS DATABASE ONI.SEC.PRTCL-1A <\ * PRIORITY! * RESOURCE RE-ALLOCATION REQUEST >> SENT: DARE.V.500341(S1) >> RECEIVED: HEAVY CRUISER “SAY MY NAME” SMN.ACTUAL \ PARTIAL VTT TRANSCRIPT AS FOLLOWS... :SMN.ACTUAL: “The situation on the ground isn’t my concern.” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “I understand, Admiral. But I need --” :(4.0098s) :SMN.UNKNOWN:> PANIC(?) :SMN.ACTUAL: “Empty archer pods six through twelve!” :SMN.ACTUAL: “Ready the MAC, and come about!” :SMN.UNKNOWN:> INSUBORDINATION(?) :SMN.ACTUAL: “It may have passed us, Lieutenant, but it’s still in range.” :SMN.ACTUAL: “Come about. And shoot it in the ass.” :(2.3482s) :(3.8761s) :SMN.UNKNOWN:> COMPLIANCE(?) :DARE.V.500341(S1): “Admiral, about my squad?” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “I’ve forwarded their NCO’s name to your --” :SMN.ACTUAL: “Enough, Captain!” :SMN.ACTUAL: “If I survive this attack..." :SMN.ACTUAL: “I will deploy per my orders from Fleet HQ!” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “Sir. I don’t report to Fleet.” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “And the men I want? Now they don’t either.” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “Please. Read my request.” :(2.8179s) :(3.0194s) :(7.4501s) :SMN.ACTUAL: “Didn’t think you S1 types ever left your cave.” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “Desperate times...” :SMN.ACTUAL: “Alright, Captain. You’ve got your squad.” :SMN.ACTUAL: “If I survive the attack." :(2.9016s) :SMN.ACTUAL: “And right now? That’ll take a genuine act of God.” :DARE.V.500341(S1): “I’ll see what I can do.” \ ~ REQUEST COMPLETE \ DATABASE CLOSED \> At 7:07 p.m., September 24th, 2008 (PDT), the Alert Status on Bungie's Homepage appeared again, showing a countdown of 12 hours. At the conclusion of the countdown Bungie released a trailer featuring the Superintendent. 1 Links *The Superintendent's Bungie Profile *Bungie.net Superintendent Discussion. *Superintendent Group The countdown ended with this teaser. Category:Bungie Community Category: Bungie Lore